


The Games He Plays

by elderfisherprice



Series: Modern Falsettos [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, jason thinks marvin and whizzer are fighting, just a short little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Jason hears Whizzer screaming and goes to investigate





	The Games He Plays

  “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, MARVIN?!”

  Jason froze from his spot on his bed, tensing at the sudden loud scream from Whizzer in the living room. He groaned. He thought the fighting would be finished once the Bar Mitzvah had been through. But here they were, six months later, and Whizzer had just screamed at Marvin.

  Jason didn’t hear a response from his father, which was incredibly odd, so he decided to go investigate. He slowly made his way out of his room and down the hall, creeping into the living room.

  What he saw was definitely not what he had expected.

  Whizzer and Marvin were sitting on the floor across from each other, the coffee table in between them with Uno cards splayed out across it. Whizzer, looking beyond furious, was holding one card in his hand while staring at the deck which had a Draw Four card facing up at the top. Marvin was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically and gasping for air at his lover’s fury.

  Jason sighed in relief at the fact that the two weren’t fighting, and began to laugh along with his father. Whizzer glared at the two laughing boys, drawing his four cards with a frustrated sigh.

  “Just take your turn, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little fic I wrote while procrastinating on the new chapter on "The Best Ones Are Worth Fighting For". I have really bad writer's block, but that new chapter should be up soon!


End file.
